Attends moi
by Cynth
Summary: Voici un petit Recueil de One Shot ou histoires "courtes" un peu plus longues, par exemple 2 à 3 chapitres max sur le couple Matt x Mello le best *-* . Les histoires passent du genre Romance au genre Deathfic, tout dépendra de la fic D
1. Attends Moi

**ATTENDS-MOI**

**Manga: **Death Note  
**Pairing: **Matt x Mello  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas =D Et désolée si je ne les fait pas vivre comme vous le voudiez =D  
**I need you:** Postez des reviews s'il vous plais 3 *yeux de cocker*  
**Description:** Je te revois encore, sur le canapé en train de jouer aux dernier jeux sortit, ou encore près de la fenêtre à guetter le livreur de pizza, pourtant tu n'es plus là... Tu m'as laissé...  
**Situation:** Entre le 11 et 12, sans tenir compte de la suite dès le volume 12.  
**Inspiration:** La chanson "My Immortal" d'Evanescence

* * *

Ces games boys et autres xbox qui jonchent le sol de notre appart. Ces engins que j'ai tant détestés car tu leur portais plus d'attention qu'à moi... Mais elles, elles ne ressentent pas cette tristesse car tu ne les toucheras plus... Elles ne ressentent pas cette tristesse... Je suis donc le seul à la ressentir ?

Non, non... Il ne faut pas que je pleure... Après tout, je suis quelqu'un de brusque, sans sentiments... Sans sentiments ? Alors pourquoi suis-je si malheureux que tu ne sois plus à mes cotés ? Tu es mort si rapidement... Alors qu'on avait encore tant de chemin à parcourir ensemble…

Pourquoi avoir changé mes plans ? Pourquoi, alors que j'avais établi les meilleurs plans, pourquoi m'as tu poussé lorsque j'allais monter dans la voiture, avant l'enlèvement, et es-tu monté à ma place ? Oui, pourquoi ? Toi qui d'habitude obéis sans poser de question, tu m'as poussés avec tant de force et est monté, un dernier sourire et a démarrer, en disant avec ta voix rieuse : Changement de programme...

Tu étais déjà partit... Tu allais attirer les gardes du corps pendant que j'enlèverai Takada ? C'est cela que tu veux me dire Matt ? Qu'on échange nos places ? J'aurais voulu te demander pourquoi... Et bien maintenant je voudrais te hurler cette question... Tu m'as protégé... Mais j'aurais préféré mourir pour toi, plutôt que tu meures pour moi…

Oh oui, j'aurais préféré cette fin, plutôt que tu disparaisses petit à petit, en me brisant le cœur au passage... Matt, tu le savais très bien... Même si j'étais incapable de te le dire, tu le savais... Même si nous nous disputions beaucoup... Tu le savais, j'en suis sur, que je t'aime... et toi tu disparais comme cela... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas simplement annulé le plan ? Pourquoi as-tu juste voulu me sauver, tout en menant à bien notre mission ?

Tant de questions, mais tu n'es déjà plus là... Et moi, je reste là, sur le fauteuil, ta psp préférée entre les mains, en train de pleurer... Bordel, ça y'est, je chiale... J'me sens pitoyable, mais cette douleur dans ma poitrine est le plus forte que j'ai jamais reçue... Même lors de l'explosion qui m'a paralysé, je suis sûr que j'ai moins souffert…

Et toi, je te vois au paradis... Un ange…Oui tu étais un ange... Comment un démon comme moi mérite-t-il d'être sauvé par un ange ? Réponds-moi Matt ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Reviens !

Oh, une telle déclaration alors que tu es morts... Je suis vraiment stupide, pas vrai ? Mais bon, tu le sais bien... Tu me connais depuis si longtemps... De tous, tu es le seul qui ait compris qui j'étais... Et voilà que je me retrouve seul... J'ai bien sur vécu sans toi avant... Mais je t'ai eu… et je t'ai aimé... pour ensuite te perdre…

Quel est ce monde, où tout ce à quoi je tiens disparaît ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Matt, reviens-moi, viens me sourire encore une fois, avec tes yeux d'un vert qui me transperçait et faisait battre mon cœur... Tu me manqueras, c'est sur... Mais je pense qu'il sera préférable pour moi de partir... De quitter le monde et, même s'il y a peux de chances que je te rejoigne au paradis, de te retrouver plus haut…

Tu m'attendras Matt ? N'est-ce pas ? Car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Alors attends-moi…

_Après avoir embrassé la psp préférée de Matt, le jeune homme Blond monta sur le toi de l'immeuble et sauta... Il eut la sensation de voler et, en bas, eut presque l'impression de voir Matt, prêt à l'accueillir. Toujours les larmes aux yeux il se laissa porter par l'air et murmura les derniers mots de sa vie d'humain…_

Matt, je t'aime.

* * *

J'espère sincérement que vous aurez aimé =D Donnez-moi vos avis, ca m'interesse =D (Même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul ... Même si bon xD /fuis/). Gros bisous à vous (que je ne connais pas ... ou si ? ^^)  
Cette histoire est un recueil. J'ai de nombreux autres chapitres écrits, mais je souhaite approfondir dans l'histoire du prochain, suite à des conseils qu'on m'a donné. Je mettrai donc la prochaine histoire rapidement, qui sera en 2 (voir 3) parties =D (Cela dépend la taille de mon "approfondissement") mais je pense la garder à deux chapitres ^^. Encore merci si vous avez lu ^^


	2. Remarques Moi P1

**REMARQUES-MOI (Part one)**

**Manga: **Death Note  
**Pairing: **Matt x Mello  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas =D (Dommage ein)  
**I need you:** Des reviews ? 3  
**Description:** Pourquoi faut-il que ta vie se résume à deux mots ? Et moi dans tout ca ? Bordel tu m'énerves Matt.. ( ou quand Mello s'énerve inutilement contre Matt... )  
**Situation:** When you want ^^  
**Inspiration:** La Chanson "Memorial Adress" d'Ayumi Hamasaki (triste et parfois rytmée comme leur dispute ^^)

* * *

_Matt était tranquillement dans son jeu sur sa psp quand cette dernière explosa dans ses mains. Il leva la tête et posa un regard agacé sur Mello, qui venait de tirer sur sa console avec son flingue._

- Blondinette, tu fais chier…

_Il savait trop bien que Mello allait littéralement détester d'avoir été appelé par ce surnom, mais il était lui-même trop énervé d'avoir été arrêté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à battre le boss final. Mello lui jeta le premier objet qu'il a eu sous la main, c'est à dire la télécommande du téléviseur. Mais l'objet passa un bon mètre à coté du jeune homme et finit sa course contre la fenêtre._

- C'est qui que t'appelles comme ça ?

_Matt voyait déjà bien que son meilleur ami était sur les nerfs, mais c'était pas assez pour lui, au vu du prix de la psp qu'il allait devoir racheter. Il leva un regard dédaigneux et rebaissa la tête pour mettre en marche la x-box._

- Toi !  
- Bordel ferme là… T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes joujoux ?  
- T'es jaloux Blondinette ?  
- De toi ? Jamais ! Crétin...

_Mais de tes consoles, oui. Aurait put répondre Mello, mais il préféra ne pas le dire. Nombre de fois il avait envié ces petites machines sur lesquelles les yeux du jeune homme se posaient durant des heures... Il jeta un regard d'abord énervé sur Matt qui s'était replongé dans son jeu et fini par s'attarder sur les courbes du jeune homme. _

_Imbécile ! avait-il envie de lui hurler. C'était vraiment le seul à ne pas avoir compris que celui sur lequel se tournaient toutes les miss lorsqu'ils se promenaient, c'était lui ! Qu'il se regarde au moins une fois dans la glace ! C'est le plus beau mec que Mello ait jamais vu. Sans faire très attention à lui, Matt est super canon, il plait à toutes les filles... Tout ça et il l'a pas réalisé ! Il a des cheveux superbes, un visage parfait et des yeux... tellement beaux... Pénétrants... Si verts... Et il les caches derrière des horribles lunettes !_

_Mello l'étudiait tranquillement à son habitude... Son ami était totalement dans son jeu et ne sentit pas son regard… Enfin, il ne le sentait jamais... Ce regard qui détaillait chaque partie de son corps. Pourtant, Mello passe souvent des heures à la faire. Bordel... Pourquoi Matt ne lui accorde pas un regard ?_

_Le blond s'approcha du geek et tapa un grand coup sur sa tête. Le joueur lâcha sa manette qui glissa sur le sol. Il releva la tête encore plus agacé et regarda son ami qui esquissait un sourire satisfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui à autant lui faire chier alors qu'il jouait simplement... _

- Hey Mello, t'as quoi bordel ?  
- Tu m'fais chier  
- Oh alors barre-toi et laisses moi jouer...

_Répondit-il agacé. Il se pencha et ramassa sa manette. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une cigarette toute pliée et l'alluma. Au grand désespoir de Mello. Voilà une autre chose qu'il détestait. Autant il avait toujours été contre ses saloperies qui pourrissaient la santé des gens, autant pour Matt il faisait une exception même si sa santé était la plus importante pour lui. Mais là, c'était trop... Matt s'en foutait littéralement de lui et profitait pour faire les deux seules choses qui semblaient importantes dans sa vie, fumer et jouer…_

_Et Mello dans tout ca ? Et bien il est certainement nul part... Et c'est cela qui ne lui plait pas. Il prit d'un coup de main la cigarette dans la bouche de son ami et la jeta par la fenêtre. Matt la regarda voler tranquillement avant de disparaître plus bas. Il jeta ensuite un regarde interrogateur vers son ami et mit sur pause son jeux._

- Bon maintenant t'accouche... T'as quoi ?  
- Rien

_Un silence se fit pendant que Matt leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'empêchait de vivre pour... rien ? Franchement là, Mello joue au gamin... Le seul moment où il faisait le gamin habituellement c'était lorsqu'il voulait battre Near... Il se leva et éteint sa console d'une main rapidement. Il prit sa veste et la ferma._

- Si c'est pour me faire chier comme ça pour rien j'me barre

_Et Matt claqua la porte, laissant Mello s'affaler sur le fauteuil. Et merde... Bon ils avaient déjà eu maintes disputes plus violentes, mais même s'il l'avait cherché, il aurait plutôt voulu une punition plus physique. Car les punitions mentales c'était le pire pour lui... Et établir un contact physique était quand même son but... _

_Il attendit, les minutes passaient... Alors Matt ne reviendrait plus ? Après une heure, il commençait à se faire des scénarios macabres..._

Je voulais aussi remercier Elvye et Ryokushokumaru pour leur deux review =D Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ^^ Voici donc un nouveau OS qui est en réalité en 2 parties =D J'espère que la première partie vous plaira =D J'hésite encore à poster la partie deux now... *se cache*

* * *


	3. Remarques Moi P2

__

**REMARQUES-MOI (Part two)**

**Manga: **Death Note  
**Pairing: **Matt x Mello  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas =D (Dommage ein)  
**I need you:** Des reviews ? =3  
**Description:** Pourquoi faut-il que ta vie se résume à deux mots ? Et moi dans tout ca ? Bordel tu m'énerves Matt.. ( ou quand Mello s'énerve inutilement contre Matt... )  
**Situation:** When you want ^^  
**Inspiration:** La Chanson "Memorial Adress" d'Ayumi Hamasaki (triste et parfois rytmée comme leur dispute ^^)

Coucou =D Ca boom ? Et bien et bien... Voici donc la partie 2. Ne vous inquiêtez pas, j'suis pas non plus trop trop sadique. Ah bon ? Vous trouvez ? . Si nop, merci beaucoup pour vos deux reviews. Elles m'ont fait super plaisir ^^ Ce fais d'ja 4 *___* J'en ai jamais eu autant xD Enfin bref ^^ A bientôt pour la prochaine ^^ Je vous dit déjà, elle se nomme ... Ah ben tiens je vais pas vous l'dire =D Elle est également en 2 parties. Patience alors. Et surtout, postez des reviews, please =3 N'oubliez pas, s'il y a des fautes d'ortho, dites moi tout. Et désolée mais j'ai jamais écrit de Yaoi alors vous aurez droit à du "powa Shonen-Ai". Pour les addict du Yaoi, je vous laisse très bien imaginer la suite ^^

* * *

Mello était assit dans un appartement plutôt lugubre. C'était un jeune homme blond, coupe au carré, avec une cicatrice sur le coté gauche du visage. Il est assit sur un canapé qui se désagrège totalement (à se demander comment il tient encore) et la pièce est éclairée par une unique ampoule pendant du plafond. On aurait vu plus romantique comme endroit... Mais cela lui allait, après tout il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens d'acheter de la déco...

_Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Partir à la recherche de Matt ou alors juste s'inquiéter dans son coin ? Et puis quoi encore, y'avait aucune raison de se prendre la tête pour un no-life pareil ! Et même s'il se faisait attraper par un gang, il sait se défendre non ? Un coup de pied par ci, une prise d'art martial de l'autre… Ah oui… On n'est pas dans un de ses jeux vidéo… Il ne sait rien faire de tout cela…_

_Il n'avait de toute façon aucunes raisons de partir comme ca ! Espèce de trouillard ! Quand il reviendra il lui fera rapidement comprendre qu'on ne fait pas ca deux fois à Mello. Ah ca, c'est sûr. Qu'il revienne ce sale brun ! Il lui montrerait de quoi il est capable… _

_La porte s'ouvre derrière lui et il se retourne brusquement. Il aperçoit l'objet de ses pensées. Matt... Un jeune homme brun-roux, des lunettes de plongée sur les yeux et une cigarette dans la bouche. Il porte un pull rayé et une veste sans manche. Le regard de Mello descend tranquillement des yeux du jeune homme à sa chute de rein... A croquer... Milles fois plus appétissant que le chocolat pour le blond._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Demanda Matt remarquant le regarde que posait son ami sur lui. Mello se leva rapidement du fauteuil et avança prudemment jusqu'à son ami, qui ferma la porte rapidement, sans comprendre ce que faisait le blond. Mello prit avec force le col du brun et le cola contre le mur._

- Mello ? Je sais qu'on s'est disputé... Mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour...

_L'interpellé ne le laissa pas fini sa phrase et l'embrassa soudainement. Matt le regarda très étonné, les joues rougissant petit à petit et son ami en profita pour fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Mello caressa doucement le dos de son ami et posa délicatement ces mains sous le pull du jeune homme. Il se colla à lui tout en l'embrassant. Ces ton de ses gestes n'étaient pas habituels, puisqu'il est toujours brusque..._

_D'abord surpris, Matt commença à embrasser son ami à son tour, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à se retournement de situation. Alors qu'ils s'étaient disputés dix minutes plus tôt (enfin une heure), il était partit en claquant la porte et était allé acheter des cigarettes pour se calmer les nerfs... Et voilà que quand il revient, son ami de longue date l'embrasse et le caresse ? Y'a vraiment un truc qui tourne pas rond. _

_Les gestes de Mello se faisaient plus durs, maintenant qu'il avait approché le jeune homme, il laissait tout son amour contrarié blesser le corps de Matt... Pendant que le blond embrassait le cou du jeune homme, y laissant des traces de morsures pleines de désires et de possession (Matt était à lui et rien qu'à lui... Que personne vienne le lui prendre), le brun parla enfin..._

- Mello... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ne pars plus jamais comme cela...

_Murmura pour seul réponse le blond en l'embrassant de plus belle. Il enleva les lunettes qui gâchaient les si beaux yeux de son ami et les jeta sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Le jeune homme voulu les rattraper, mais ces mains furent vite agrippées par celles de Mello, les collant au mur, l'empêchant de bouger._

_Il lâcha progressivement les mains du jeune homme pour pouvoir glisser les siennes sur le corps de son amoureux. L'une dans les cheveux si doux et l'autre sous son pull, caressant ainsi les muscles bien dessinés du brun. _

_Matt reprit donc possession de ses mains, mais ne les laissa pas vidées de vie. Il les posa doucement sur le dos de sa blondinette et l'attira contre lui. Geste que son ami ne refusa pas. Ses gestes étaient beaucoup plus doux que ceux qu'il recevait, mais cette violence chez Mello était habituelle et il la connaissait si bien. _

_Mello le poussa violemment sur le fauteuil et le jeune homme s'affala dessus. Le blond s'agenouilla sur lui et l'embrassa longuement, faisant entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Matt et bataillant avec la sienne comme lors de leur précédente dispute. _

_Matt était à lui ! A lui ! Désormais, son ami le regardait, lui, rien que lui, les lèvres saignées par leurs baisés et les mordillements des dents de Mello sur ses lèvres, quémandant silencieusement un nouveau baisé torride._

- Matt…Je… je t'aime... Maintenant fais-en ce que tu veux...

_Mello avait avoué ses sentiments aussi brusquement qu'il avait embrassé son ami et se dernier lui posa deux doigts sur les lèvres, un sourire en coin. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la nuque de son ami et le tira de toutes ses forces contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément…_

- Moi aussi.

_Leur nuit promettait d'être longue... Très longue..._


	4. He is mine P1

_Cette fanfiction a été inspirée par une image =) Allez voir l'index pour en savoir plus ! Donnez-moi votre avis =)_

Mello est un jeune homme blond. Blessé lors d'une explosion (qu'il a provoqué), il a une grande cicatrice sur le coté gauche du visage. Celle-ci ne semble pas vraiment le déranger physiquement ou dans ses capacités. Il trouve même que cela lui rajoute un certain charme... (Ça c'est son avis...) Ses habits sont composés d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull dévoilant une partie de son ventre et d'une veste plutôt longue. Il mange du chocolat, comme à son habitude et lis quelques messages, parlant de l'avancée des missions qu'il dirige, sur son portable.

A coté de lui se trouve Matt, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier est brun et porte de grosses lunettes. Il joue sur sa psp, penché, tapant du pied au rythme des tic tic qu'émettaient sa console. Il porte un pull rayé et une veste sans manche dessus. Son pantalon est entouré en bas par des bottes qui lui montent jusqu'au mollet et des gants noirs terminent sa tenue.

Ils sont tous les deux assis dans le train. C'est rare de les voir dans un transport en commun, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de raison d'y être. Habituellement, ils utilisent les motos (engins qu'adore Mello) ou des voitures.

Des voix se font entendre dans leur compartiment et des filles plutôt bruyantes arrivèrent. Le joueur ne leva même pas la tête, tandis que Mello les regarda d'un regard dédaigneux. Elles étaient superficielles, avec des habits « super à la mode », petits sacs à main qu'elles tiennent au coude et démarche de pimbêches. Tout ce qu'il n'aime pas... Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle il n'aime pas se mêler à la population depuis qu'il est né.

Franchement, si c'est pour voir des filles de leurs âge et plus jeunes se la « péter grave » comme ça, c'est vraiment que le monde a mal tourné. Il baissa la tête vers son téléphone portable, tout en gardant un œil sur elles, par simple manie ou bien car même s'il les insulte elles étaient jolies ? Aucune idée…

L'une d'elles, une jeune fille avec un décolleté et une mini-jupe qui ne devraient pas être autorisés montra les deux jeunes hommes du doigt, avec un sourire discret (enfin pas vraiment discret …)

- Il est troooop mignon le brun !

- Tu trouves aussi ?

- Bien sur !

- On va lui parler ?

Le brun en question, qui n'est autre que Matt, ne leva pas même la tête à leurs remarques, toujours à fond dans son jeu. En fait, on peut plutôt dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout réalisé que les filles parlaient de lui... Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir plaire aux filles... En fait, il s'en foutait pas mal, tant qu'il avait ses cigarettes, sa PSP (avec de la batterie bien sur.. et un jeu..) et... Mello. Bah quoi ? C'est son meilleur ami après tout...

Le blond, lui, avait réalisé que son ami avait des touches avec les quelques « pouffes » qui étaient apparues. Comment leur clouer le bec ? Vraiment elles l'énervaient. Non pas qu'il voulait gâcher à son ami de se trouver enfin une copine (il n'en avait jamais eu.. à se demander ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie..). Enfin... Si. Il veut vraiment gâcher cette opportunité. Car voyez-vous, il ne veut pas qu'une fille s'approche de lui. Il espère que le fait que Matt ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde aux filles signifie qu'il est peut-être attiré par les gars... Enfin, faut dire qu'il ne c'est jamais intéressé aux gars non plus...

Mais Mello ne veux pas désespérer. Il avait du mal à l'accepter, beaucoup de mal, mais il comprenait petit à petit que s'il ne réagissait pas, on lui prendrait bien vite sa cible... Car Matt a un grand sex-appeal. Rien qu'en jouant à un jeu vidéo, en tant que 100% geek, attirait sans rien faire toutes les miss…

Mello sursauta et ne sut pas comment réagir lorsque Matt leva enfin la tête. Avait-il entendu ce que disaient les filles et regardait-il enfin si elles étaient assez bien foutues pour lui ? C'est vrai qu'une ou deux avaient de belles poitrines... Mais il ne lui semblait pas que son meilleur ami s'arrêtait à l'apparence. Si non, il l'aurait déjà abandonné, lui, Mello…

- C'est trop chiant ! J'ai plus d'batteries !

Le blond se tourna et lui sourit tranquillement. Alors c'était seulement le fait qu'il ait joué presque non stop durant plusieurs heures et que sa batterie était morte qu'il avait relevé la tête... Ca énervait Mello de se poser tant de questions alors qu'il était lui-même incapable de réagir alors que son ami était assaillit par des gonzesses inutiles.

- Ohhh ! T'as vu son visage, trop parfait !

- Je me demande la couleur de ses yeux, ils doivent être beaux !

- Kyaaaa

Ces commentaires ne firent même pas lever un regard vers les jeunes filles qui s'étaient assises en face d'eux et étaient réellement pas discrètes. Matt fouilla dans sa poche et trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait ! Des piles ! Bien que sa PSP utilisait principalement une batterie, il avait fait installer dessus un système de pilles, permettant de le sauver lors de situations pareilles. Il est fourra dans son jeu et sans faire ne serrait-ce qu'une seconde attention aux filles qui gueulaient, recommença son jeu.

Cependant, il savait que les piles ne dureraient pas très longtemps et au vu du reste de leur voyage à parcourir, il devrait faire au moins 5 minutes sans. Oh, il peut bien s'en passer, même plus facilement que Mello et son chocolat, mais il finit très rapidement sur les nerfs et ça amorce automatiquement une dispute avec son meilleur ami, chose qu'il préfère éviter.

Mello, lui, guettait toujours du coin de l'œil les filles qu'il détestait déjà, tout en faisant semblant de pianoter sur son portable. Elles étaient vraiment moches... Trop maquillées, trop mal habillées, toutes mêmes coiffures, mêmes habits, à quelques différences près (comme la couleur…)... Aucun caractère. Matt et lui en avaient du caractère non ? Si on oublie que l'un est accro au chocolat et l'autre à ses consoles...

L'une des filles se leva et fut bientôt suivie par une autre. Elles s'approchèrent timidement des jeunes hommes. Si elles avaient pu, elles auraient viré Mello vite fait pour s'asseoir chacune d'un coté du beau geek. Cela énerva directement le blond au chocolat, qui hésita à donner un coup de pied à Matt pour qui réagisse. Mais il se ravisa et un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il les fera très vite déguerpir ces débiles.

- Eh Matt !

Les deux jeunes filles auraient pu s'extasier sur ce beau nom qui allait parfaitement avec le magnifique et super sexy jeune homme si elles n'avaient pas étés horrifiées par la vision qui s'offrait à elles. Alors que Matt avait levé la tête à l'appel de son prénom, son meilleur ami l'avait saisit pas le coup et l'avait soudainement embrassé. Les jeunes filles déguerpirent en courant très bruyamment, gueulant qu'elles avaient le cœur brisé…

Mello profita de se baisé pour le rallonger, alors que son meilleur ami le regardait avec un grand étonnement sans comprendre. Quelles débiles... Le cœur brisé ? Mais bien sur... Ca doit faire quoi ? Dix minutes qu'elles l'ont vu pour la première fois ? Franchement ? Quelle débilité…

Les autres jeunes filles partirent avec un regard de dégoût envers les jeunes hommes et rejoignirent leurs amies dans un autre wagon. Mello lâcha le brun et rigola doucement, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait quand même embrasser son ami. C'est quand il regarda le visage étonné et perplexe du jeune homme en face de lui qu'il réalisa soudain.

Merde... Il allait lui expliquer comment maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé car il était jaloux que des filles s'approchent de lui et qu'il voulait qu'il appartienne rien qu'à lui ? Lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Bordel... Il avait peut-être finalement fait une connerie...


End file.
